Stay With Me
by EmeraldEyes03
Summary: Songfic Right Before Albus Leaves in HBPSpoilers for 6th Book!


**Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait**

Minerva McGonagall made her way to the office of her friend and secret love, Albus Dumbledore, walking as slowly as she dared, blocking from her mind the Prophesy that had been told to her many years ago. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the ghostly words from haunting her mind.

"One day, you shall find love, and it shall be a mighty, powerful love... But once in a many years, that love must travel to distant lands and protect the Wizarding world from a danger so great, even he cannot over come it. And on the eve of your fortieth anniversary, he shall leave you, never to return again..."

The Prophesy had been given to Minerva when she was young, and from the moment that Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore had walked into her sixth year Transfiguration classroom, she had known that he was the one prophesied about, he was her love. And now, forty years later, she realized that the Gypsy hadn't meant a wedding anniversary, but one of friendship, of mutual interest and love in books and magicks.

She had come to this realization in the few years that You-Know–-no, Voldemort, had risen to power in Europe. And now, she was running out of time–this was indeed the second time the Dark Lord had risen, and he was even more threatening...

It had also been forty years since she had began a friendship with Albus. She quickened her steps, knowing that she had only until dawn to tell him of her love, and she doubted that it would be enough.

After what seemed like ages, she arrived at the stone gargoyle and murmured the password, "Gillyweed," to the creature. It leapt aside to reveal the spinning staircase beyond, leading up to the Headmaster's office. Taking a deep breath, she placed her left foot, then her right, on the moving case and began to rise to the large oak doors guarding the magnificent room beyond.

**Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah**

Albus was waiting in his study for Minerva when she arrived. He had much on his old heart, and so many things he wanted to tell the stunning witch before him, but, like a mere man, he feared rejection. How could one so young, so beautiful, ever possibly dream of loving him in the way he did her? He sighed as she entered, looking as lovely as ever, even if there was a slight wrinkle to her brow.

"Ah, Minerva. What a pleasure it is to see you again." Albus raised her hand, which trembled slightly, to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before boldly turning it over and placing his lips on her palm. He raised his eyes to her stunned green ones and winked, successfully eliciting a giggle from the usually-uptight professor.

"Oh, Albus..." Minerva paused a moment and sighed, knowing that she should say what her heart was pressing her to say, but the words didn't form. "You said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes." His tone dampened greatly, and Minerva frowned in worry–Albus was never so somber, unless... "Min, dearest, I-I must leave tomorrow, for I am in search of one of Voldemort's hourcrux. I have a feeling as to where it is, but I also have a feeling that I won't return as strong as I am leaving. There was one thing I wished to tell you, though, before I left, so I could face my destiny with this burden, if it could be called such, on my old man's conscience." He paused, waiting for her response.

Minerva gazed up into his sky blue eyes, her heart twisting in pain at what saddening words had escaped from that wonderfully sweet mouth. When he did not continue to speak, Minerva prompted him. "Come, Albus. You know you can trust me. Please, share with me your secrets."

Closing his eyes against the horror he thought would appear on her face, the greatest wizard of all time meekly whispered, "Minerva McGonagall... I love you."

For a moment, not even the portraits, which had watched in a mix of interest and understanding, moved, until... "Well, lass, kiss the man!" spoken by one of the older Heads of Hogwarts.

Minerva blushed for a moment before launching herself into Albus' waiting arms, pressing her lips to his even as she whispered, "And, Albus, how I love you, too!"

**Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I'm feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out.**

From then on, not another word was spoken as they moved from the office into Albus' privet chambers and let their bodies, which had so longed for this, say all that was needed. They made love, wild and passionate, but also soft and gentle. Both had dreamed of this so often, they could hardly believed it was happening. Minerva marveled ather lover's soft touch and he at her passionate nature. They both lost themselves in each other, in desperation forgetting what must come with the dawn.

Neither wanted the sun to rise, for they knew he must leave this magical world they'd created, but when the golden rays peaked hesitantly over the horizon, they pulled away.Albus untangled himself from her loving embrace and, after draping the silk covers over her body, went to his wardrobe, gathering what he knew would be needed for this long last day. Minerva's green gaze followed his back as he moved, an agony so fierce in them, Albus knew he could not bring himself to look at, for it would keep him here, with her.

Finally, he steeled himself and turned, completely dressed and just about to walk out of the door, out of her life forever. He saw the silent tears, the disheveled hair, the love, her perfect skin. He burned the image forever into his memory, know this would give him strength to do what was needed.

**Baby, stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me**

One look. In one long look, Minerva knew he was retaining all that had happened between them, and what they could of had made her hurt for weeping. She was aware of what he had to do, what his mission was, but as he leaned over her a final time, she could not stop the words from flowing past her lips.

"Stay with me, Albus. Don't go."

He closed his magnificent eyes before he looked at her again, whispering in a voice so full of torment, she longed to comfort him, "Ah, Min, how I wish I could. But we know I can't. I love you so much, darling. I shall never forget this night. I go forward today to ensure you have a long, positive future, free of the Dark Lord. Good bye, Minerva."

And as he closed the door behind him, Minerva collapsed on the bed that now held so many memories, that would soon be hers. Minerva McGonagall, one of the more stern and powerful witches in a century, wept.

**Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
So stay**

Later that day, when Death Eaters attacked the castle, Minerva fought for all she was worth, blind to the pain in her body, but not to that in her heart. All she did, she did for him.

And when word came that Albus Dumbledore was dead, she masked that pain to put on a brave face for the students. That's what he would have done.

**Stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay  
I'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah**

When at last she was alone by the white tomb in the twilight after the funeral, she again let the tears come, and, as she had on that morning, let herself whisper, **"Stay with me."**


End file.
